TRIANGLE
by fulmoon
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang penyiar radio remaja yang juga berstatus sebagai pelajar. Pada suatu hari saat Hinata mengunjungi sebuah toko kaset yang baru dibuka, ia bertemu seorang pemuda yang mengaku penggemar beratnya di radio. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Cekidooott!
1. Chapter 1

Triangle

Chapter 1

"Oke, lagu terakhir buat para pendengar untuk menemani kesunyian malam yang panjang, satu lagu dari Rumor, Butiran Debu.", Hinata menutup siaran terakhirnya malam ini. Tugasnya sebagai pelajar memaksa Hinata untuk vakum siaran dalam waktu yang lama dan fokus sama ujian akhirnya.

Di sini, di ibu kota yang penuh sesak dengan hiruk pikuk kehidupan dan sepak terjang persaingan Hinata meniti hidupnya. Terpisah jauh dari keluarga yang tak lagi utuh dan mencari jati diri dalam keliaran dan kebengisan tata pergaulan Konoha. Hinata memilih penyiar radio sebagai profesi untuk mencari makan dan bertahan hidup di Konoha. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di ujung gang sempit dekat perempatan. Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 tahun Hinata menjalani hidupnya yang serba apa adanya di Konoha.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin untuk menghindari kejaran anjing herder -yang entah sejak kapan punya dendam kesumat padanya- milik salah satu penghuni gang sempit yang selalu menyalak saat Hinata melintas. Syukurlah malam ini anjing itu sudah tidur pulas. Mungkin mimpinya terlalu indah sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

Hinata membukan pintu kamarnya dan segera menyalakan lampu. Di depannya terhampar buku-buku dan pakaian yang berseliweran kemana-mana.

"Home sweet home!", gumam Hinata dengan suara hampir tak terdengar saking capeknya. Hinata mencopot kacamata yang setia menempel di matanya entah sejak kapan, lalu menguatkan kakinya melangkah meraih tempat tidur yang terasa jauh sekali saat itu dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya.

KREEKK! Bunyi tulang punggung Hinata yang entah sudah berapa lama tak menyentuh kasur. Hinata langsung terlelap tak berapa lama setelah menjejalkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur kecil yang tak terlalu empuk.

Tidur indah Hinata diganggu lagi oleh jeritan hape yang tak mau berhenti. Terpaksa Hinata membuka matanya yang melekat rapat seperti dilem. Samar-samar Hinata menemukan nama Ino tertera di layar hapenya.

"Ha..."

"Ooy baka, lo kemana aja sih? Hari ini mau bolos lagi? Udah mau masuk nih!", cerocos Ino di seberang sana langsung menusuk-nusuk kuping Hinata yang nyawanya masih separuh di atas tempat tidur.

"Lo nggak capek ya ngurusin kebun melulu?", timpal Tenten.

"Gue kesiangan bawel! Masuk kok hari ini, ntar deh gue dateng.", kata Hinata dengan nada malas.

"Ntar, ntar, ini udah jam 7 Hina! Lo mau masuk habis istirahat kedua?", Ino melajutkan omelannya yang nggak pernah habis.

"Iya! Udah ah, bawel lo!" tut tut tut... Hinata mematikan telpon dan segera berkemas. Inilah salah satu pertimbangan Hinata untuk vakum siaran. Dia selalu pulang kemalaman dan bangun kesiangan. Alhasil Hinata selalu jadi pesuruh tetap bagian perkebunan bersama tukang kebun sekolah karena telat. Ino adalah orang yang paling heboh kalau Hinata telat, omelannya bisa nggak berhenti tujuh hari tujuh malam. Sedangkan Tenten adalah orang yang paling bosan lihat Hinata telat terus.

Ino dan Tenten adalah sahabat yang lebih dari baik dan teman berantem yang lebih dari cukup buat Hinata. Mereka bertiga adalah biang onar di sekolah. Mulai dari Hinata yang hobi telat, Tenten yang hobi berantem, sampai Ino yang hobi nyablak kalau lagi ngomong. Guru BK juga udah bosan ngasi surat peringatan buat mereka yang udah numpuk kayak surat cinta dari fans. Dan seperti biasa, Hinata hari ini masih betah di kebun menemani Pak Asuma ngurusin tanaman. Setelah jam istirahat pertama selesai Hinata baru boleh masuk kelas.

"Nggak bosen ya ngeliatin muka Pak Asuma terus tiap pagi?", sindir Ino saat Hinata baru saja menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi.

"Nggak sebosen gue lihat muka lo.", jawab Hinata dengan wajah tak berdosa yang langsung membuat Ino manyun mengalahkan panjangnya koridor sekolah.

"Jangan-jangan lo naksir Pak Asuma lagi?", tebak Ino asal.

"Bukannya yang kayak Pak Asuma itu selera lo?", timpal Hinata.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi gue naksir Pak Asuma waktu jaman dia masih mirip Justin Bieber.", kata Ino dengan wajah serius yang mengundang gelak tawa mereka berdua.

Seminggu sudah Hinata tidak siaran. Rasanya jadi sepi, nggak ada hiburan. Akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif menculik Ino dan Tenten untuk menemaninya di apartemen. Sayangnya dia cuma berhasil mendapatkan Tenten soalnya Ino susah keluar malam. Jadilah mereka berdua menyusuri Konoha malam yang gemerlap akan lampu jalanan dan kendaraan yang tak pernah sepi.

Hari ini Hinata kembali berakhir di kebun sekolah, tapi hari ini Hinata tidak sendirian, ada Tenten yang jadi ikut-ikutan telat karena jadi korban penyakit insomnia Hinata yang menular tadi malam. Mereka keliling Konoha dengan sepeda tadi malam, menikmati udara malam yang basah dan sesak oleh asap yang menjelma jadi kabut dan mencemari embun. Omelan Ino makin menjadi, kali ini bukan karena Hinata telat dan Tenten ikutan telat juga, tapi karena dia nggak bisa ikut tadi malam menjelajahi ruang-ruang Konoha.

Pulang sekolah Hinata iseng mampir ke toko kaset yang baru buka, mumpung masih ada harga promosi, diskon pula. Murah memang kata yang sangat disukai Hinata, tapi gratis adalah kata favorit Hinata.

"Hay Hinata!, sapa sebuah suara di sampingnya. Hinata yang sedang membenarkan letak kacamatanya kaget dan memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Hinata mengarinyitkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Siapa ya?", tanya Hinata keheranan pada sesosok cowok berkulit tan dan cukup manis itu.

"Gue Hoshino yang sering request lagu Rumor waktu lo siaran.", jelasnya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Hinata.

"Ooo... iya, iya. Hoshino. Kok lo bisa tahu gue sih?", tanya Hinata.

"Gue pernah ke tempat lo dan lihat lo lagi siaran, makanya gue kenal.", jelasnya lagi. Hinata cuma manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan cowok itu.

"Sering ke sini juga?", tanya Hinata lagi.

"Lumayan. Oh iya, kenalin, gue Naruto.", katanya memperkenalkan diri seraya menyodorkan tangannya. Hinata tiba-tiba bingung. Hinata menyambut tangan cowok itu.

"Jadi sebenernya nama lo Naruto apa Hoshino?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Nama gue Naruto. Hoshino itu cuma nama samaran aja.", jelas Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hahahaha...", Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?", tanya Naruto yang keheranan dan agak sedikit ngeri melihat Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa, takutnya Hinata punya riwayat epilepsi.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, lucu aja sekarang masih ada ya yang pakai nama samaran segala, cowok lagi.", cerocos Hinata yang masih merasa lucu.

"Yah...", Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum pasrah. "Kok lo lama nggak siaran?', tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Lagi vakum, mau ujian soalnya.", terang Hinata. Hari ini Hinata menambahkan sebuah nama lagi dalam daftar orang yang dikenalnya dan dalam daftar kontak hapenya.

Setelah pertemuan merangkap perkenalan dan aksi barter nomor hape itu hubungan Hinata dan Naruto jadi semakin dekat. Siapapun dapat membaca dengan jelas kelanjutan hubungan mereka jika melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang mendadak jadi hiperaktif dengan semangat abnormal. Ino dan Tentenpun takjub menyaksikan perubahan drastis Hinata yang kini semangatnya lebih cerah dari sinar matahari sepanjang hari, bahkan saat matahari sedang tertidur sekalipun.

Hinata segera menyambar hapenya yang bergetar-getar di kolong meja, dapat menebak siapa pengirim sms yang ditunggunya terhitung dari saat sms terakhirnya terkirim 2 menit lalu.

"_Ntar malem sibuk nggak? Jalan yuk!"_, ajak Naruto lewat smsnya. Hinata tersenyum tipis membaca sms itu. Setelah sekian lama PDKT inilah saat yang paling dinantikannya. Meskipun sering bertemu dan jalan-jalan, tapi Hinata belum pernah menikmati suasana malam di Konoha berdua.

Hinata tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang lebih langka dari populasi orang utan Kalimantan segera membalas smsnya dan menerima ajakan Naruto. Hinata menekan tombol hapenya dengan kecepatan super mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya lalu mengirimnya dalam hitungan detik. Hinata menggenggam hapenya tak sabar menunggu balasan.

"_Jam 7 aku jemput. Dah, belajar dulu sana!"_, Hinata lagi-lagi mengulum senyum, membuat Ino yang duduk di sampingnya agak bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya yang notabene memang punya potensi penyakit epilepsi dadakan, takutnya sekarang mendadak kumat.

"Kenapa sih lo senyum-senyum nggak jelas?", tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Mau tahu aja! Week!", jawab Hinata jutek sambil melet melihat tampang sewot Ino.

"Pelit banget sih! Awas ya kalo kelaperan minjam duit sama gue lagi.", ancam Ino yang seketika membuat nyali Hinata ciut.

"Naruto ngajakin gue jalan.", jawab Hinata cepat.

"Hah?! Yang bener? Kapan?", tanya Ino antusias.

"Ehem", Kakashi sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang Induksi Faraday dan Hukum Lenz mendehem sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ino dan Hinata. Sayangnya tak disadari oleh kedua belia yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu.

"Ntar malem.", jawab Hinata singkat sambil melanjutkan catatannya.

"Terus yang ngapelin gue siapa dong?", tanya Ino dengan muka memelas.

"Sama kambing mau?", tanya Hinata datar.

"Ehem!", Kakashi sensei mendehem untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi tetap gagal mendapatkan perhatian Ino dan Hinata.

"Lo pikir gue kambing betina kesepian. Tapi nggak apa-apalah. Akhirnya ada juga ya yang mau sama lo.", ucap Ino lega sambil mengusap kepala Hinata seperti seorang ibu yang lega karena anak perawannya akan dilamar orang. Hinata melirik tajam ke arah Ino yang masih nyengir kuda.

BLEETAK! Bunyi hantaman penghapus papan tulis terdengar jelas tepat di samping Hinata. Akhirnya percakapan siang itu ditutup dengan bunyi hantaman penghapus yang mendarat tepat di wajah Ino diiringi suara tawa di seantero kelas. Ino mengunci mulut serapat-rapatnya setelah corak hitam dari penghapus terbang menghiasi wajahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIANGLE

Chapter 2

Bunyi sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piring menjadi musik latar _date_ pertama mereka malam ini yang berlabuh pada salah satu pondok ramen pinggir jalan. Hinata yang memang tak punya apa-apa untuk dimakan selain sneakers bututnya -yang jika dibakarpun nggak akan berubah jadi ayam bakar- terpaksa mengosongkan perutnya dari tadi sore. Beruntung Dewi Fortuna malam ini berpihak padanya, Naruto mengajaknya menikmati temaram Konoha sambil makan di warung ramen.

Hinata melahap makanan yang tersedia di depannya dengan kalap sampai melupakan asal usulnya sebagai manusia yang tergolong spesies Homo sapiens, bukan Pithecantropus erectus. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat Hinata makan dengan kalap seperti orang yang tak pernah lagi menyentuh makanan dari 2 abad yang lalu itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata menghentikan pesta makannya yang sedang dalam klimaks, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto sedang terkekeh melihatnya. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah, saat itu juga dia sadar betapa memalukan kelakuannya. Bagaimana jika Naruto jadi ilfil melihat kerakusannya yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Perut yang kelaparan telah merusak segalanya. Hinata yang awalnya berniat menjadi se-perfect mungkin mendadak kalap saat melihat makanan yang berkilau bagaikan emas. Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Lo lucu deh kalo lagi makan.", puji Naruto yang makin membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Antara senang dan malu.

"Apanya yang lucu?", tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Yah... semuanya deh! Lo original dan nggak jaim. Biasanya kan banyak cewek yang muna dan sok perfect. Untung deh lo nggak kayak gitu.", tutur Naruto membuat Hinata mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah menganugerahinya bakat rakus dan nggak tahu malu. Hinata senang karena sifat buruknya justru jadi daya tarik tersendiri buat Naruto.

"Nggak semua cewek muna kali.", bantah Hinata.

"Dulunya sih gue nggak percaya, itu bullshit. Tapi setelah ketemu sama lo gue jadi percaya ternyata emang masih ada cewek yang original dan nggak muna.", kata Naruto jujur tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan dari Hinata. Saat itu juga jantung Hinata terasa seperti roket yang akan segera meluncur dengan kecepatan sejuta km/jam. Hinata seperti melayang mendengar rentetan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dan tatapan tajam Naruto yang enggan berpaling dari Hinata membuatnya merasa akan segera meleleh sebentar lagi. Hinata merasakan debar-debar aneh mengisi dadanya. Dadanya seperti genderang yang ditabuh ribuan stik drum ukuran raksasa, menyesakkan tapi menyenangkan.

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu berdua, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Rasanya Hinata tak ingin pulang saja dan ingin tetap bersama Naruto sepanjang malam, akan lebih baik lagi jika waktu berhenti berputar agar dia bisa menikmati malam ini lebih lama bersama Naruto di sisinya.

"Hina-chan!", panggil Naruto saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu mobil. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya begitu dalam. Tatapan lembut yang tertuju langsung tepat di kedua manik mata Hinata tak dapat terhalang oleh kacamatanya dan menghunjam tepat di jantungnya. Hinata tenggelam dalam debaran yang diciptakan jantung yang tak mau berkompromi dengan otaknya.

Naruto kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, Hinata hanya mampu terpaku di tempatnya tanpa bisa menolak ataupun menghidar saat Naruto mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya. Tubuh Hinata lemas seketika, ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa selain debaran yang menyeruak dalam dadanya dan dengan cepat menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa seperti dialiri listrik tegangan rendah.

Getar hape Hinata membuatnya terlonjak kaget saat tengah terhanyut dalam irama kecupan Naruto yang membawanya melayang ke langit ketujuh. Hinata cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan buru-buru meraih hape di saku jeansnya, alih-alih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari Naruto, Hinata malah semakin salah tingkah. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah dan terasa panas.

"Sori...", ucap Naruto lirih. Suaranya tercekat, teringat apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata tadi benar-benar salah satu bentuk pelecehan berat terhadap perempuan. Tapi Naruto bukannya takut dilaporkan ke Komnas HAM ataupun Komnas-Komnas lainnya atas pelecehan seksual yang baru saja dilakukannya, cowok manis berkulit tan itu lebih takut Hinata akan membencinya dan tak mau berhubungan dengannya lagi.

"Makasih udah nganterin gue.", ucap Hinata kaku, lalu segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Hinata masih belum bisa mengendalikan jantungnya yang masih berdenyut dengan semangat.

"Hina-chan!", panggil Naruto lagi. Jantung Hinata kembali hiperaktif. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Ntar dengerin radio ya.", pinta Naruto. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Masih tak berani menoleh, takut wajahnya memerah lagi dan keluar asap dari ubun-ubunnya jika melihat wajah Naruto lagi. Hinata lalu melangkah secepat kilat memasuki gang dan hilang dari pandangan Naruto dalam bias cahaya lampu jalan yang redup.

Hinata mengutak-atik hapenya, mencari channel radio tempat biasa ia siaran. Masih terasa begitu jelas bekas bibir Naruto di bibirnya, bahkan terlalu jelas. Hinata tak dapat menghapus bayangan insiden tadi yang terus bergelatungan di pelupuk matanya. Hinata meraba bibirnya sambil kembali terbayang. Wajah Hinata kembali terasa panas, lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Aneh, Hinata bukannya merasa benci atau karena dicium oleh orang yang baru dia kenal dan belum berstatus apapun, apalagi itu yang pertama baginya. Dia malah merasa malu sendiri. Hinatapun heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ada perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya pernah dirasakannya pada seseorang, 'dia'. Tapi apa mungkin Hinata jatuh cinta lagi?

"_Halo Sasuke-kun, dengan Hoshino nih!"_, sapa sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Hinata terlonjak. Hinata begitu hapal dengan suara itu. _"Mau request lagu spesial nih buat seseorang."_

"_Oke deh! Request lagu apa tuh, dan buat siapa?"_, tanya Sasuke -teman Hinata di tempat dia siaran.

"_Lagu Aku Jatuh Cinta-nya Roulette. Lagu ini gue persembahkan khusus buat Hinata yang udah bikin gue ngerasa kayak apa yang diceritan dalam lirik lagu ini. Hinata, gue jatuh cinta sama lo."_, Hinata membeku di tempat sedetik setelah Naruto selesai mengucapkan rentetan kalimat yang melupuhkan kerja otaknya itu.

"_Woow...! Ada yang lagi jatuh cinta rupanya. Buat Hina-chan yang udah lama nggak main ke sini, selamet aja yah! Semoga kalian langgeng. Oke, satu lagu spesial, request khusus buat yang lagi berbunga-bunga dimanapun dia berada dan buat para pendengar yang lagi jatuh cinta, Roulette, Aku Jatuh Cinta. Cekidot!"_, Sasuke segera memutarkan lagu request khusus dari Naruto. Hinata masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir, jantungnya berhenti berdenyut, dan dia bagaikan seonggok mayat yang membeku di atas kasur setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat yang sampai sekarang masih dicerna akal sehat dan logikanya yang mendadak soak gara-gara pesan cinta norak itu.

Alunan lagu yang menelusup ke dalam rongga telinga Hinata tak dapat mencapai otaknya. Hinata masih melongo dengan tampang bego. Sampai dering hapenya yang kesekian kali mengejutkannya. Ternyata itu sms dari Naruto. Isi sms itu menyuruh Hinata melihat ke bawah. Hinatapun menunduk melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya, hanya kasur dekil yang jadi tempat dia bersemayam selagi malam selama tiga tahun ini.

Lima detik kemudian barulah Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto dalam smsnya. Hinata segera berlari ke arah jendelanya, menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi kaca dan alangkah kagetnya Hinata saat dia mendapati sosok Naruto sedang berdiri kokoh tepat di depan kostnya. Dira kembali membatu dan kehilangan fungsi otaknya yang tak sempat kembali normal.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mengambil botol air yang ada di meja dekat jendelanya lalu mengguyurkan air itu ke wajahnya, mengucek matanya, dan mencubit bahkan menampar keras pipinya untuk memastikan ini nyata dan bukan mimpi yang sedang mempermainkannya. Hinata terkesiap. Dia masih dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok Naruto yang kokoh berdiri. Ini bukan mimpi! Hinata segera berlari keluar dengan perasaan tak karuan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bertemu nanti. Belum lagi bayangan insiden tadi masih menghantuinya.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?", todong Naruto segera setelah mendapati sosok Hinata telah berada di hadapannya. Hinata terdiam, benar-benar diam seribu bahasa. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Cintakah? Rasanya tak mungkin. Tapi apa maksud dari debaran yang selalu dirasakannya saat berada di dekat Naruto. Naruto kemudian berlutut dan meraih tangan Hinata, menggengganmnya erat dan menatap Hinata dengan sepasang mata saphirenya yang teduh dan penuh binar harap.

Hinata terkesiap melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan memberikan jawaban. Entah apa yang saat itu ada di pikiran Hinata, tapi dia sangat yakin perasaanya tak salah. Itu cinta! Hinata pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Jadilah malam ini langit Konoha yang bertaburan bintang sebagai saksi bisu betapa bahagianya dua sejoli yang baru merajut kasih itu.

Chap 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

TRIANGLE

Chap 3

Musim ujian telah lewat. Hinata bisa bernapas lega sekarang dan kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya sebagai penyiar radio. Sambil menunggu hasil ujian keluar, Hinata kembali jadi penyiar radio. Setelah Hinata kembali siaran, telpon yang masuk langsung berdesak-desakan, ada yang cuma ingin sekedar menyapa Hinata sampai ada yang kangen berat dengannya. Hinata tak menyangka fansnya ternyata lebih ramai dari dugaannya.

Hubungan Hinata dan Naruto juga telah terjalin hampir enam bulan. Mereka cukup langgeng dan anteng dalam berhubungan, jarang bertengkar dan saling percaya. Sifat Naruto yang dewasa membuat Hinata merasa betah berada di dekatnya. Hinata teringat kata-kata Naruto pada saat mereka baru kenalan dulu, Naruto bilang pernah main ke sini. Hinatapun iseng menanyakannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenal sama cowok yang namanya Naruto nggak? Dia bilang pernah main ke sini?", tanya Hinata.

"Oh... kenal.", jawab Sasuke membuat Hinata bersemangat ingin menanyakan berbagai hal mengenai Naruto. Siapa tahu Sasuke cukup kenal dengannya dan malah mungkin berteman. "Dia kan pacarnya Sakura, sering jemput Sakura pulang. Emang lo kenal dia dari mana?", lanjutan kalimat Sasuke membuat dada Hinata seperti baru saja diseruduk seribu ekor banteng dan diinjak seribu ekor gajah. Semua pertanyaan yang tadi menyesaki benaknya satu persatu menghilang sampai tak berbekas. Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu bukan Naruto yang dia maksud, ya, nama Naruto mungkin bukan cuma satu di Konoha. Hinata menanamkan keyakinan itu dalam hatinya yang kini mulai resah.

"Gue ke toilet dulu.", ucap Hinata lirih dan segera berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Keluar dari toilet Hinata menyaksikan pandangan yang tak dapat dipercayainya. Sesuatu yang sangat takut untuk diakuinya, membuat darahnya berdesir dan tubuhnya kaku seketika. Hinata melihat dua orang yang begitu dikenalnya sedang berjalan bersama dan bergandeng mesra. Sakura dan pacarnya, juga pacar Hinata, Naruto!

"Naruto-kun!", seru Hinata yang kemudian membuat Naruto menoleh dan terlonjak kaget mendapati bulir-bulir air mata menggantung di sudut-sudut mata Hinata.

"Hi, Hina-chan...", Naruto terbata. Salah tingkah. Kini dia berada di antara dua gadis yang sama-sama pacarnya. Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah panik bukan kepalang. Sakura yang ada di situpun terlihat panik mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

Hinata tak sanggup lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Satu-satunya bahasa yang mampu ia ungkapkan adalah air matanya yang tak henti mengalir dengan derasnya. Hinata menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Naruto telah mengisi penuh ruang-ruang hatinya selama hampir 6 bulan dan sekarang Hinata mendapati orang yang disayanginya bersama gadis yang tak lain rekan kerjanya.

PLAKK! Suara pendaratan pukulan telak memecah sunyi diantara tiga belia itu.

"Kita putus!", ucap Hinata dengan suara tercekat lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dan Sakura yang menatap adegan itu tak percaya. Hinata mengayuh sepeda sekuat tenaga melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kalau perlu sampai pengayuh sepeda itu jebolpun tak apa-apa. Sepanjang jalan Hinata menyeka air matanya yang tak mau berhenti. Otak Hinata tak dapat berpikir. Semua ruang diotaknya telah tersita oleh sebuah pertanyaan, kenapa Naruto bisa setega itu padanya? Dan pada Sakura. Ah, persetan dengan Sakura. Perempuan itu juga salah satu penyebab sakit hatinya malam ini.

Hinata menghabiskan sepanjang malam mengayuh sepeda kemanapun ia mau. Mengikuti deru angin malam yang menyesakkan dadanya dan mengundang kembali tangis. Malam ini, hati Hinata koma dalam keterpurukan yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Hinata tak pernah muncul lagi untuk siaran, hanya mengurung diri di kamar apartemennya yang sempit. Setidaknya Hinata merasa lebih tenang di sana. Seminggu berlalu, tapi bayangan Naruto dan semua kenangan mereka masih mengekor dalam ingatan Hinata, membuatnya hampir gila. Membanting hape tiap kali menerima sms dan telpon dari Naruto, tapi tak dapat mengenyahkan rasa kangennya kepada Naruto yang menyelimuti hatinya kini.

TOK... TOK... TOK...! Pintu apartemen Hinata diketuk. Hinata beranjak dari kasur merangkap bantal duduknya, menepikan asbak rokok yang penuh puntung rokok selama seminggu dan membuka pintu. Hinata mematung di depan pintu saat dia menemukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya berdiri di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis dan menghambur dalam pelukannya, namun sesaat kemudian Hinata kembali teringat kejadian malam itu dan rasa sakit hatinya kembali bangkit menguasai dirinya. Hinata segera menutup pintu kembali tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hinata! Hinata! Gue mau ngomong sama lo! Plis buka pintunya Hinata! Hinata!", teriak Naruto dari balik pintu. Hinata duduk tersandar di pintu, mendengarkan teriakan Naruto dengan hati pilu, namun tak berniat membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hinata plis dengerin penjelasan gue.", pinta Naruto, tapi Hinata tetap tak bergeming, tak menggubris sama sekali yang dikatakan Naruto dan mulai menangis. Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis Hinata yang menyayat hatinya.

"Hinata, maafin gue, gue tau gue salah. Tapi plis jangan tinggalin gue, gue nggak bisa tanpa lo, gue nggak sanggup Hina. Gue akuin awalnya gue nggak serius sama lo, tapi setelah semuanya yang gue lewatin bareng lo, gue nggak sanggup kalo harus ngelewatin itu tanpa lo lagi Hina. Plis Hinata, maafin gue.", papar Naruto yang tak berhasil meruntuhkan hati Hinata. Hinata hanya menangis mendengar semuanya, entah senang atau sedih. Hinata tak mampu mengartikan air matanya malam ini.

Hinata membuka pintu dan sekali lagi dia terlonjak, mendapati sosok Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di depan pintu apartemennya. Berarti Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah, menungguinya sampai pagi. Hati Hinata terenyuh melihat pengorbanan Naruto yang begitu besar untuknya. Tapi dia tetap tak bisa memaafkan kejadian malam itu. Terjadi pergolakan batin hebat dalam benak Hinata hingga tanpa disadarinya Naruto terbangun dan langsung memeluknya.

Hinata kaget setengah mati. Betapapun bencinya ia pada Naruto, Hinata tetap tak dapat menghilangkan debaran itu dari hatinya. Tangan Hinata reflek membalas pelukan Naruto dan air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Naruto memeluk Hinata lebih erat dan Hinata membenamkan tangisnya di dada Naruto. Sekarang Hinata tak lagi peduli, pada Sakura atau siapapun. Hinata mengerti hanya dengan Naruto dia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan seperti dulu. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali pada Naruto dan menutup mata dan telinganya. Berpura-pura buta dan tuli dengan suara-suara gaib dan pandangan sinis di sekitarnya.

Chap 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

TRIANGLE

Chap 4

"Kamu jahat Naruto! Kamu udah janji sama aku nggak akan berhubungan lagi sama dia! Kamu kenapa sih? Aku udah maafin kesalahan kamu, tapi kenapa kamu ngulangin lagi?", teriak Sakura kalap ketika memergoki Hinata dan Naruto sedang berduaan di taman dekat kampus Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Kalau ada mesin cuci di sini ingin sekali Hinata memasukan Sakura ke dalamnya lalu mengoperasikan mesin cuci itu tanpa batas waktu lalu dia pergi bersama Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto yang untuk kesekian kalinya dipergoki cuma bisa diam.

"Maafin aku Sakura.", ucap Naruto lirih. Tampak jelas gurat penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Maaf, maaf, dan maaf, selalu itu yang bisa kamu bilang. Tapi kamu selalu ngulangin kesalahan kamu. Aku capek Naruto!", keluh Sakura sambil manyeka air matanya. Hinata yang jadi penonton adegan ini cuma bisa melongo terkesima dengan akting pemeran utamanya -Sakura- yang total. Sakura lalu pergi sambil menangis. Naruto ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia tahu tak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang.

Hinata berharap kejadian tadi membuat hubungan Sakura dan Naruto hancur. Hinata ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Memang jahat kedengarannya, tapi Hinata juga tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Di sini statusnyalah yang paling jahat, sebagai selingkuhan yang sudah tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap jadi pengganggu. Tapi Hinatapun tak berdaya menghadapi perasaanya sendiri. Untungnya dia tak semelankolis Sakura yang akan histeris setiap saat melihat kekasihnya dengan perempuan lain, ya kecuali malam itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya melebihi hitungan kesepuluh kali Hinata dan Naruto dipergoki Sakura. Lama-lama Hinata merasa lelah juga dengan keadaan ini. Dengan Sakura yang tak mau melepaskan Naruto, Naruto yang tak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka, dan Hinata sendiri yang tak bisa melepaskan Naruto. Mungkin perasaannya beda tipis dengan perasaan Sakura hingga malam ini Hinata berpikir ulang tentang semua yang terjadi.

Apakah benar yang dirasakannya pada Naruto selama ini adalah cinta? Bukan cuma keegoisan untuk memiliki dan memenangkan Naruto atas Sakura. Hinata mulai merasa bimbang dengan perasannya sendiri. Saat itulah bayangan Kiba -hantu masa lalu Hinata- kembali bergentayangan di hatinya. Lama Hinata termenung sebelum akhirnya ia mengutak- atik hapenya dan menelpon Naruto, mengajaknya bertemu di tengah malam yang dingin di sapu semilir angin.

"Kita putus.", cetus Hinata membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Apa? Kenapa?", tanya Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Gue udah mikirin ini semua. Maaf Naruto, selama ini yang gue cintai ternyata bukan lo. Gue cuma mencintai sosok lo yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang pernah gue cintai.", tutur Hinata datar. Dalam hatinya saat ini batinnya bergejolak. Entah benar atau tidak apa yang diucpakannya sekarang, yang jelas Hinata hanya ingin segera lepas dari kutukan segitiga ini. Dia lelah, jika tak ada yang kalah, maka biarkan dia yang mengalah.

"Sial!", umpat Naruto. Rahangnya mengeras dan memandang nanar kepada Hinata yang tak mau menatap wajah Naruto. "Jadi selama ini lo cuma mainin gue? Cuma nganggap gue bagian dari mantan lo?", todong Naruto dengan kalapnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk tenang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto hendak melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata, tapi dia tak sanggup. Cinta Naruto masih terlalu besar padanya. Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. "Oke kalo ini mau lo. Kita putus!", ucap Naruto ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata terhempas ke tanah. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, lalu tertawa, lalu menangis lagi. Hinata tak tahu apa yang dia tangisi. Dia hanya merasa seperti ada lubang besar dalam dadanya yang menelan dirinya ke dalam kesedihan yang tak berdasar. Namun Hinata juga merasa lega. Sangat lega karena semua telah berakhir.

Malam ini Hinata telah menutaskan semuanya, kecuali satu, cintanya yang masih bersarang memenuhi hatinya. Dan ternyata itu memang cinta yang nyata kepada Naruto, bukan sekedar sebagai bayangan Kiba. Namun cuma Hinata yang tahu ini semua, mungkin sebelum dia membeberkan semua pada Tenten dan Ino yang segera datang menghiburnya satu jam setelah Hinata melakukan keputusan terbesarnya melepaskan orang yang dia cintai demi orang yang dibencinya.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan malam dengan bermain ayunan di taman bermain dekat apartemen Hinata, berharap dapat menjadi pelipur lara bagi Hinata. Yah, sekarang Hinata masih bisa tertawa bermain dan bercanda dengan sahabatnya. Meskipun tak ada yang tahu isi hatinya.

END END END!


End file.
